Picked Up By The Wind
by ArcticStorm
Summary: Kite gets dragged into a conversation with his younger sister about who he likes. But his answer to her question has only left him wondering who does he really like? AlitXOC, Eventual Diamond. Possible Anxiety depends how many people want it.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story in my mind for a while now and decided to write it. This chapter is relitively short, but I promise the story will get longer and get updated faster depending on the amount of reviews I get.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, just the plot and my OC, Breeze.**

* * *

"Can it Breeze." Kite huffed. His younger sister was tormenting him with the topic that the two discussed every single night after Hart was in bed. All of them ended with Breeze pushing Kite to far over the edge and Breeze getting chased into somewhere or a massive duel. While she found it humorous, Kite definitely did not.

"C'mon Kite. You have to like someone by now. You're _eighteen _for Photon's sake."

His sister stared up at him her fiery amber eyes meeting Kite's cold blue ones. As much as Kite hated it, he _was _single. He had heard rumors of Breeze going out with Alito but he hoped that it was just to annoy her.

"Can we talk about something else?" The topic hurt the young adult and Breeze quickly picked that up. That sat in silence, with the wind making the only noise as it blew through the trees and played with the long grass. The street lights flicked on, changing darkness to light making the two lone figures by the fountain a lot clearer.

Kite had turned his back on his fourteen year-old sister who quickly darted round so she stood in front of him, her dark pink bangs swaying gently as she came to a halt. Breeze fiddled with them for a bit, mainly focusing one of the two chin-length parts that framed the sides of her right eye. Kite just watched Breeze trying to pick up any signs that she was sorry for what she said. The main trace was her eyes. They were filled with sorrow all trace of her past enjoyment gone. What her hands were doing was another. Fiddling with her hair was something that she did when she was nervous or troubled about something.

"We'd better get home." Kite said turning around swiftly and moving slower than before away from the fountain. "And to answer your question, it's between Rio and Dextra."

* * *

Monday. Not one of Shark's favourite days. This morning he wasn't greeted by Rio's cheer-filled voice accompanied by a light knock at the door but instead the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock screaming at him to get up and shake himself from sleep's embrace. He batted the thing of his bedside table. He hated it. Always have, always will. He eventually forced his body to sit up and threw the covers off the bed. He stretched, rubbed his eyes and yawned before sleepily stumbling out of the room, accidentally hitting his head off the door frame. That woke him up at least. Now for his sister.

* * *

Being late wasn't one of the things that Kite was known for. After the Barian invasion, he had been called back to school after his father was told that he had cut a few years of his education, leaving at fifteen. And here he was. Taking part in a mad dash to school. He was in third year, with his rival Mizar and Dumon as far as he knew. His mad panting was interrupted by the familiar sound of turning wheels and tuneful whistling. As if on que the very person he thought it was appeared at his side using one leg to propel herself forward on her skateboard. Kite grabbed the girl of the board by her dark blue hair.

"And you decide to mock me why?" Kite spat.

"I-I wasn't mocking your slow speed! Just actually try working out it helps!"

Kite pulled on the hair he held, earing him an 'oww' from the owner of said hair. "Geez, cool your jets bro! I was joking!"

Kite smiled as he thought of a way to get the girl back, moving the board backwards and forwards with his foot. "I'll forgive you. If you let me ride this to school."

* * *

**Please review, follow or if you really like...FAVE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I don't have anything to say really. Apart from the fact that I put a metal bowl in a microwave in Home Ec. ^^;**

**See you all at the bottom!**

* * *

The first three periods flew by. Although Kite was confused why his sister would giggle when he told her this. But that confusion was quickly turned into anger when Mizar decided that it was funny as well. He also didn't understand why Rio had said the two had a dirty sense of humour. That was until she explained it to him. Kite swore he still had that blush on his face an hour later. And by the look of things Breeze had explained things to the equally confused Alito while Tori told Yuma.

* * *

The first, second and third year classes had been put together due to the fact most of them including teachers were on a field trip. Mr. Kay was teaching the twenty attending 'junior' pupils while the 'seniors' were taught by their regular teachers. And when the teacher is late, it's best to keep Vector and Mizar far apart.

But it was just Vector being Vector in Kite's opinion and appeared to be the same for Dumon, who was sitting beside the blond Photon duelist.

* * *

Shark was thankful that he managed to get Rio up in time. Being one of the academy's ace students meant arriving early or right on time and doing well with school work of course. He was late by mere _seconds _and when your sister is a school council member that's not good. Shark was now in charge of toilet cleaning for the next two days. Although Vector and Mizar look close to receiving punishment along with Breeze, who had jumped in to stop the blond Barian from kicking Vector to China and somehow got dragged into it.

* * *

_*Time Skip* _

_Duel Period_

Dextra just happened to be passing by the school that fateful hour. She saw Kite in a tag duel with the younger Kastle twin against Shark and Yuma. Dextra wasn't to concerned about that. She was more concerned about that call she got in the early hours of this morning. It was from Kite surprisingly. He only called her on business matters. But not this time. He had invited _her_ over to _his_ house. Or more like tower. Her only issue was that sister of his, Breeze. She was never too keen on the girl. Especially after the little brat beat her in a duel with her own Galaxy Eyes. She was just trying to teach the girl to be more respectful. But she guessed that she could get Kite to do something. Hopefully.

* * *

"Shark we'll win next time!"

"Yuma! Leave me alone!"

"Reggie, he's just trying to cheer you up!"

Kite was observing the scene from the nearest bench sniggering when Rio called Shark 'Reggie'. He adjusted his position from sitting to lying down and focused his attention on the sky and clouds above, the argument now just like a simple backing track to the light gust of wind that had just kicked up. It wasn't long before he found himself drifting off to sleep, his own personal wonderland far from grief.

He was in another world by the looks of it. Filled with Photon monsters. _His _Photon monsters. They were a lot more than usual. But he couldn't see his Galaxy Eyes. Scanning the green plain he stood in the middle of for his ace card, the one given to him all those years ago by his mother before she died right in front of him. He eventually found the dragon, perched on the highest peak of the only mountain he could see. It roared at him, sending Kite flying into a dark abyss, all the Photon monsters exploding into dark pixels and merging with the darkness around him.

It suddenly got brighter. Revealing Mizar, with number 107 by his side.

"Why?"

Kite stared at the Barian utterly confused. Why _what?_

"Why?" Kite noted that he had his head hung low. Mizar lifted his head up slightly showing the tears in his eyes.

"What! What do you mean?" Kite yelled.

"You don't remember? You don't remember what you did?" Mizar had raised his voice now.

"What did I do?"

"What you did was inexcusible!" Mizar jabbed a finger at the Photon duelist. "You murder them! Your own family! I never knew you could sink so low! And now, I'll be delivering your punishment."

Mizar pulled his glove up before ordering Taychon to attack. And the world exploded into white...

* * *

Kite woke up with Rio and Breeze by his side and by the looks on their faces they were worried.

"Are you okay?" Rio asked, placing a hand on Kite's shoulder as he was sitting up.

"I'm fine." He replied.

Rio was about to ask him something else but the the bell interrupted her.

* * *

**I've had weirder dreams than Kite's. Involving ducks. ****Murderous ducks. XD**

**Anyways please write what you though in the box below and click that button under it when you're done. It wont bite. But I might. :P**


End file.
